Chuck Bass doesn't Chase, He Runs
by PacificRomance
Summary: Chuck Bass doesn't chase after anyone, but he always runs away. Chuck-centric, with mentions of Chuck/Blair


Chuck Bass doesn't chase people.

Even when some of his one-night stands rush out of his suite before he has even fully woken up, he doesn't chase after them. They aren't worth it. They served their purpose and there will be another one like them the next night.

Even when he finds Dan Humphrey on his property (well, his father's property), he doesn't chase him away. Sure he loses his cool a little bit, but he just stalks up to him and yells at the Brooklyn boy to get out of his sight.

Even when his dad stalks out of Victrola without seriously considering its potential, he begins to go after him, but stops. He's not going to change his father's mind. It's not worth facing more rejection from his father, who will never be proud of anything he does.

Even when Blair walks away from him at the cotillion ball, he yells her name, but he doesn't chase her. She'll come back. She has to. No one can satisfy her like he can. But when she doesn't come back after a few minutes, he decides to go looking for her. He is not chasing her, he is just seeing what she is up to, and what he sees is worse than anything he could ever imagine. She is right back in the arms of her dear Nathaniel. And that is exactly the reason he never chases after someone, you never know where they'll run to.

Even when Nate, his best friend, storms off after their big fight over Blair, he doesn't chase after him. Granted, that's what Nate wanted. "Stay the hell away from me," were his actual words. So while he wanted to make things right with the one true friend he had ever had, he didn't feel like getting his second black eye since the beginning of the school year, so he stayed back. Nate would cool down. It would just take time.

Chuck Bass doesn't chase after anyone. Not his enemies. Not his father. Not a girl. And not even his best friend. No one was worth the chase or the effort. They would eventually come back, they always did.

Chuck Bass always runs away.

When he catches Nate and Blair together after the ball, he runs to Monaco. He hopes that by escaping to his father's hotel he can leave behind the feeling of betrayal and heartbreak he has deep in the pit of his stomach.

When his dad tells him he'll change during the summer, he runs away from Tuscany and Blair. He thinks that if he spends the summer with her, he'll mess things up, because everyone knows he can't change. He thinks that if he spends the summer in the city and does what he always does (partying, boozing, womanizing) he will forget about the one girl who is just a little too good for him.

When his dad dies, he runs to Bangkok. He hopes that by jet-setting off to the other side of the world and fully emerging himself in drugs and alcohol he can forget about his father and the giant disappointment he was as a son.

When Blair tells him she loves him _again_, he runs to Europe. He thinks that if he leaves her behind _again_ she will finally be done with him and she will finally move on. Sure he is scared, but he hopes that in Europe he will be able to escape her and let her be happy in a life that will surely be better without him.

Chuck Bass always runs away. Maybe because he's scared, or maybe because like gossip girl claims, he is a coward. Maybe it's the only way he knows how to deal with his problems. Or maybe, it's because people always follow him.

When he ran to Monaco, Nate came after him. He wasn't sure why Chuck was upset, or why he had needed to take that spontaneous vacation, but he was there to support his best friend. Chuck had tried to escape the feelings of betrayal and jealousy he felt for his best friend, but that very same friend came after him to make sure he was alright.

When he ran away from Tuscany, Blair stayed with him. Of course she didn't stay physically, but she was still _with _him. No matter what, or who, he did that summer he couldn't get her out of his head. He realized he made a huge mistake and he could not wait for summer to end and for Blair to come back from Europe.

When he ran to Bangkok, his father's spirit came with him. Even as he smoked up and tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol, he felt his father's disapproving spirit. He knew that his father was watching him waste his life away and was disappointed yet again in him. He went across the world to mourn for the father who he could never make proud, but even in Thailand he managed to be a disappointment.

When he ran to Europe, Blair caught up with him. He couldn't escape her. It was the second time he had run away from her, and the second time she followed him. It was like she wouldn't let him run away. She would always be a part of him, no matter where he went.

Chuck Bass never chased after anyone. Not even the girl he loved.

Chuck Bass always ran away. From everyone. But he could never really escape. The very people he was trying to run from always chased him down, even though he would never chase after them. Maybe that's the real reason he ran. Maybe it's the only way he could realize that they really care.

---------------

A/N: this just randomly came to me while I was watching the first season. I'm not sure why. I guess I was watching like a part when Dan runs after Serena or something. And I just got to thinking about how Chuck would never run. Especially in all his tailored suits. hahaha so yea, it just kind of evovled from there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
